


Soft Boy

by Roadwork_Ahead



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Issues, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadwork_Ahead/pseuds/Roadwork_Ahead
Summary: A series of Kim Jongkook centric oneshots.
Relationships: Kim Jongkook & Lee Kwangsoo & Song Ji Hyo, Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Kudos: 15





	1. Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaserbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hidden lover is no stranger to disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for it being so short. I promise to give you all a better and longer update

A shattering sound disturbs the quiet nature of the apartment. All the lights turned off except for one.

_Thank you for the memories._

On the floor lays a shattered frame, a photo underneath the pieces. The two men looked very happy.

_Thank you for the laughter_

Jongkook looms over the glass pieces, tears streaming down his face. His demeanor contrasting from the happy photo.

He quickly wipes away the tears and shakes his head. Rather than pick up the glass, Jongkook begins to throw things from off his shelves.

The floor is soon littered with stuffed animals, small trinkets and more shattered frames.

_Thank you for the good times_

A photo falls at his feet, once again it was a picture of two smiling men. It seemed that the universe wanted to tease him.

Jongkook picks to photo up, bitterly chuckling as he looks at it. The photo had been taken at the carnival in a cheap photo booth.

For a small moment he smiles, the wonderful memories coming back to him. A quick distraction from his harsh reality.

The bliss soon turns into anger as he flips the photo over. A simple drawing of a heart and silly quote, the handwriting reminding him why he was so upset.

**My lovely sunshine, may our love last forever**   
**♡**

_It was never love_

Jongkook rips the photo into pieces, a new wave of tears rushing down his face. It seemed there was no end to his suffering.

_I_ _could have made you happy_

Jongkook only sighs and shoves the meaningless objects into a box. He wanted no memories of the ill-fated love affair.

He tapes the cardboard box tightly and puts in in the back of closet. It was better to have it completely out of sight.

Jongkook carefully sweeps up the glass, mentally cursing himself for being so reckless.

_Maybe you should have just burned the photos instead_

He manages to remove all of the glass shards from the floor, being cautious in his steps. The last thing Jongkook wanted was to visit a hospital.

Jongkook sighs and lays on his bed, it was getting late and all he wanted was some sleep.

He shuts off the lights, single tear rolling down his face. His heart broken because of one man's vile mistake.

_Thank you Lee Kwang Soo for breaking my heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already figured out, this takes place after Kwang Soo announced he was dating Sun Bin.


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seo Janghoon deals with a stubborn and sleepy Kim Jongkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this occured, Kwang Soo told Janghoon that Jongkook watched kid shows when he was sick or sleepy.

Janghoon fights the urge to groan, his boyfriend was being stubborn once again.

Jongkook was adamant on saying he wasn't tired, but that didn't mean Janghoon didn't see the dark bags underneath his lover's eyes. 

So the giant found himself having an argument with a very sleepy Jongkook. Janghoon was surprised he didn't fall asleep halfway through the ordeal.

"Janghoon-ah I'm not tired."

Jongkook says as he fights back a yawn. He wasn't fooling his boyfriend though.

Janghoon shakes his head and walks past his clearly sleepy lover. It looked like things would be taken the hard way. 

"Then...can you at least watch some television with me."

Jongkook stays where he stands, debating between yes and no. This could just be a trick.

He looks over and sees Janghoon staring at him. Jongkook's worries melt away and makes his way to the couch.

Janghoon gladly accepts Jongkook into his arms, wrapping himself and his lover in a blanket. 

The giant sets the channel to children shows, much to Jongkook's dismay.

"Janghoon-ah this is a kid's show?"

Jongkook whines, however his eyes still glued to the bright colors.

Janghoon smirks, he knew his boyfriend was hooked.

"You act as if you hate children shows."

Jongkook's face heats up instantly. It seemed his boyfriend knew about his secret. 

Before he can reply, Janghoon gets up from the couch. He makes longs strides towards the kitchen.

"Hyuuuuung!"

Jongkook whines from the sudden loss of warmth. He was very cuddly when he was sleepy.

Janghoon chuckles, he hated to admit it but he loved when Jongkook was clingy. It was cute, and the giant was a huge softie for cuteness.

"I'll be back my little koala. I'm just going to make us dinner. It won't take long."

From his position in the kitchen, Janghoon can hear Jongkook huff. He rolls his eyes, how he loved his clingy and dramatic boyfriend to pieces.

"Feel free to watch what you want."

Janghoon says as he chops vegetables. He can already sense the little smile lacing Jongkook's face.

Jongkook searches for the romote, frowning when finds it's not under the blanket. 

He looks over at the t.v and grimaces. As much as Jongkook wanted to sit down and watch the cartoon, he didn't want to prove his boyfriend right.

After several minutes of quietly looking Jongkook gives up. He flops back onto the couch and lets out a very loud sigh.

"Is everything okay?"

Janghoon asks, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah."

Satisfied with the answer, the giant goes back to cooking and Jongkook returns to sulking.

Janghoon smirks, patting his pocket which held the remote. Jongkook may be sharp witted, but the giant was wiser. 

Jongkook sits back, bundled in the large blanket. His eyes were glued to the television, deeply immersed in the children's show.

As Jongkook watches Pororo his eyes begin to droop, every noise becoming muffled. 

Soon enough Jongkook is asleep, his lips parted slightly. His body lost in the massive fabric that was Janghoon's blanket. 

As if on cue, Janghoon walks into the living area holding a tray of food. His focus dedicated to not dropping the soup.

Once he sets down the tray he looks over at his boyfriend, shocked to find him asleep.

Janghoon chuckles internally and takes the tray back to the kitchen. It seemed that his plan had worked.

After putting away the soup, Janghoon carries Jongkook to his room. He sets his sleeping beauty down gently on the bed and lays down next to his lover. 

Before Janghoon turns off the light, he looks at Jongkook one last time and gives his forehead a small kiss.

_It was a trick afterall_


End file.
